Memories of Our Time Together
by Halenriser
Summary: A year has passed since Sin was defeated. Yuna and her former Guardians have gone to Zanarkand to mourn Tidus and Auron's passing over to the Farplane. While there, Yuna decided to recall some of the times Yuna and Tidus spent together. YunaxTidus


**Author's note: I recently beat Final Fantasy X, and the ending made me cry. I have begun playing X-2, but one day, an idea for a fanfic suddenly popped into my head. A one-shot of Yuna recalling some of her and Tidus's times together before he disappeared. The story is written in the First Person PoV (Point of View), so it will be read as if you yourself were Yuna.**

**Italicized words/sentences/paragraphs are Yuna's thoughts.**

**Also, when Yuna seems to be talking to someone in thought, it is basically like what she does in Final Fantasy X-2 when she is thinking like she is talking to Tidus.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Today is the one year anniversary of when I… no, we defeated Sin. The events that led up to that battle have been put in history spheres. I received the title of High Summoner after Sin was defeated, and I owe that to you. Today isn't just the anniversary of Sin's defeat. _I walked out of Uncle Cid's airship with the rest of my "former guardians"; Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Kimahri. _It's also the anniversary of the day you left. You, Auron, and Jecht. You all returned to the Farplane. _

"I can't believe it's already been a year since we beat Sin." Wakka said gazing at the surrounding ruins. "It feels like it's only been a couple months, ya?"

Lulu nodded and walked up beside him. "Indeed. Time has gone by quickly, with all the rebuilding in Kilika and repairing the area where Sin crashed into. It's brought almost everyone together; even the Al-Behd and the Ronso."

"But not the Guados." I said.

"Well, dad felt helping repair the damages was the right thing to do to help Spira." Rikku said.

"The Ronso also felt it right to help." Kimahri said.

_The Ronso have always spoken in that weird manner of speech. I've yet to understand why._

"We're all glad the Ronso decided to help, and most of us are happy to see the Al-Behd also helping." I said. "And I'm glad that we've all come together for this project."

_We all stood in silence for a while. We were planning on going to the Farplane to visit you, but we weren't allow near it. The Guado were saying something about it becoming dangerous. We could have handled the problem ourselves, but they would not let us by, no matter what we said. Coming to Zanarkand was the next best thing. It wasn't __**your**__ Zanarkand, but it was all we could get. We even got to land by the area where the seven of us sat before going into the ruins themselves during the Pilgrimage._

"I sure do miss them." Rikku said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Life's just not the same without them."

"I know what you mean. Things aren't as exciting and fun as they were when Tidus was around, and fighting fiends has become a little bit harder with Auron gone." Wakka said.

"Kimahri also misses Tidus and Auron." Kimahri said.

"During the Pilgrimage, Tidus seemed like he was the leader in our group. Don't you all think?" Wakka asked us.

_We all knew it was true. You never gave up on trying to find a way to stop Sin without me dying, and because of that undying will we fought against Yunalesca, we sent Seymour to the Farplane, you got to see your father again, and we killed Yu Yevon. Because of you, we managed to accomplish the impossible._

"Auron and Tidus will always be remembered for what they did to protect Spira. They were the best of us in more ways than one, and that included leadership… They are be deeply missed and they always will be."

"As soon as the fiends are taken care of in the Farplane, we'll go visit them." Wakka said.

I noticed Kimahri was staring at me and looked over at him. "Is something wrong, Kimahri?" _I asked him._

Kimahri looked at the others. "Yuna looks like she needs alone time."

Wakka raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure of this?"

"Ronso have strong sensitivity to emotions." He said to Wakka.

Everyone looked at me with different expessions on their faces. It made me a little uncomfortable, just like when I was being judged by the Maesters, though I didn't let them know it made me uncomfortable.

"I understand." Lulu said. "Everyone, let's head inside."

"But-"

"Now, Wakka." Lulu said in a demanding voice.

The four of them began to make their way inside. Rikku was the last to reach the ship.

"Take your time, Yunie. We'll wait for you." She said before running into the ship.

_After that, I was alone. I didn't want to go back yet. I made my way up the pile of rocks and debris to the spot where you stood when you looked over the city... I miss you everyday. The memories I have of the time we spent together are all I have left._

_Remember when you showed me the whistle trick? Well, I managed to finally perfect it. I can do it whenever I wanted…_ I put two of my fingers in my mouth and made a loud whistle. The sound echoed through the area for a few minutes.

_Remember how you saved me from marrying Seymour? Though I may not have shown it, I was really happy you came to save me. You were my knight in shining armor._

_One of my favorite memories is when we were in Macalania Woods. When we were at the small lake and you kissed me. I felt like my heart was going to stop when you did that. I was so happy… and at the same time I was sad. Of course, we didn't know about Yu Yevon taking over the final Aeon, resulting in Sin's rebirth, so I felt sad because I thought I was going to die._

_Remember when we got to see your father, Sir Jecht, again? You said you hated him, but I could tell you didn't really hate him. He cared about you, and you cared about him by freeing him from being Sin. I was glad that you had closure on that subject._

_Then came the moment when you told us the battle against Yu Yevon would be the last battle we fought together. At first I thought you meant that after the battle, there would be no more need to fight and we could all live our lives in peace. _

_But you meant something else. __You meant it would be the last battle because after it you would disappear. __You told us that you were... you were saying goodbye._

_Deep down, I hoped it wasn't true. I hoped that you were wrong and that you wouldn't disappear._

_But sadly, once we beat Yu Yevon, my hopes were crushed as you began to disappear. __Like a child, I refused to accept it and tried to grab you to make you stay. But instead of touching you, I ran right through you. I was on the verge of tears, but you came over to me and hugged me goodbye. It was our final moments together, so I told you what I had always wanted to._

_I told you "I love you." And that was the last thing I got to say to you before you went into the Farplane, where Auron and your father were waiting for you._

_I miss you, and everytime I think about you, I cry_. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. _Just like I am now._

_I want to bring you back into this world somehow. I will find a way to give you a real life so you can live with all of us. I promise I will, Tidus._

_I love you._

With that, I turned to the airship and made my way inside. _I dried my eyes and watched as Zanarkand faded from view. Somehow, I just knew I would come back here with you. Until that day comes, I will continue to search for a way to bring you back._

* * *

**Well, there you go. A Final Fantasy X one-shot.**

**I almost cried remembering some of this stuff because the end of the game was really emotional.**

**I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. Have a nice day, and if this fanfic was pretty emotional at times, then good.**

**That is what I was hoping for.**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
